


Me ame dez vezes...

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Sexo, Yaoi, nudez, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: ‘Me ame dez vezes, vinte vezes mais do que agora...’
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 4





	Me ame dez vezes...

**Author's Note:**

> Tributo Dia Nacional do Yaoi (08/01) do Fórum Need For Fic - Postada originalmente em 13/01/2013  
> Missing Scene Ep. 11 de Junjou Romantica II - Casal Romantica
> 
> Beta-reader: Minha imouto Tigrinha, minha seme Tiger-chan, Blood Kotetsu Mary :love:
> 
> Notas da Beta Tigrinha: Onee-san, sempre que estou betando uma fic sua eu acabo me distraindo no meio dela, me deixando levar pela história e acabo esquecendo de betar, de tão envolvida que fico! Aí tenho que voltar e reler como beta... XD bom, pra resumir, suas fics continuam incríveis como sempre, e é um prazer e uma honra betá-las. Beijinhos da sua imouto <3
> 
> Dedicatória: A minha amiga RhinaLsD, uma pessoa que caiu na minha vida, sim, caiu na minha vida de paraquedas sem pedir licença e que em pouco espaço de tempo se tornou uma grande amiga. Querida, a você, meu carinho e amizade eternamente. Te adoro, coisa fofa! Grell do meu coração!
> 
> Para quem não viu e não conhece esse episódio (se quiser pode fechar a fic, contém spoiller), Usami deu de presente de Natal para Misaki uma estadia de alguns dias em um Resort Termal em Atami cidade localizada em Shizuoka. O nome literalmente significa “Oceano Quente”, uma referência as famosas termas da cidade.  
> Empreguei o uso do itálico para falas vindas da parte final da segunda temporada do Anime. Frases entre aspas e em itálico são pensamentos, os quais não vieram do anime.

Ao ser rebocado de perto do pai de Usagi-san, Misaki não imaginava o que lhe esperava. Os passos decididos e o silêncio em que o homem alto a sua frente se encontrava, poderiam deixar qualquer um preocupado. Claro, não que o jovem universitário se encontrava dessa forma, mas de certo modo, ele tentaria consertar aquilo, mas não naquele momento.

\- Usagi-san... mais devagar! – Reclamou ao passar pelo quarto que estavam dividindo no chalé. Sem obter respostas, o jovem arregalou os olhos ao notar que Akihiko o levava para a área privativa do chalé, na qual se encontrava a banheira termal ao ar livre. – Usagi-san, o que... – Não pôde terminar a frase, pois com um puxão e um leve rodopio, fora lançado literalmente com o quimono que estava usando dentro da água deliciosamente quente.  


_\- Ei! O que você está fazendo?_ – Misaki fuzilou-o com os olhos. A claridade vinda do chalé deixava o escritor como se ele tivesse uma aura amarelada.

Sem nada dizer, o mais velho, que já se encontrava parado à frente do outro na água, baixou a cabeça prendendo o rosto do mais jovem e roubando-lhe um beijo exigente, calou-o.

A lua minguante, brilhando parcamente no céu... uma testemunha bela e silenciosa.

Ao buscarem por ar, Usami sustentou o olhar de seu amado.   


_\- Não se preocupe com as palavras do meu pai._ – Pediu. Fazendo uma pausa, deixou-se perder nas íris esverdeadas de Misaki. _– Não importa o que os outros digam, eu não tenho intenção de te deixar._ – A voz baixa e em tom solene tentando passar tranquilidade.

Deslizando as mãos pelo rosto de Misaki, o escritor o abraçou possessivamente. Queria com isso demonstrar todo o seu amor, o que lhe ia no coração... na alma.

Ousando um pouco mais, puxou-o para si, fazendo-o sentar a sua frente com as pernas rodeando seu corpo. Mesmo com o jovem lutando para se livrar, conseguiu abrir-lhe um pouco o quimono.  


_\- Ei! Pare de fazer isso aqui!_ – Misaki pediu, tentando soltar-se do abraço e evitar o contato, mas sem sucesso algum. _– Eu disse pra parar!_ – Tentou mais uma vez, mas não parecia tão convincente de que queria aquilo. Usami era teimoso por demais, parecia não dar ouvido ao que lhe era dito. _– Não me toque!_ – O universitário parecia um tanto abalado. Sua voz já estava uma oitava acima do normal.  


_\- Você quer dizer, ‘me toque mais’, certo?_ – Uma pitada de malícia na voz ainda calma. Antes que alguma reclamação escapasse dos lábios do outro, Usami iniciou novo beijo, só que desta vez ardente e exigente.

Por mais que o mais novo tentasse se soltar, aos poucos suas barreiras foram caindo e ele se entregou de corpo, alma e coração. Sim, coração, pois por mais confuso que Misaki pudesse ser, Usami, seu Usagi-san, já era dono de seu coração. Bastava que ele criasse coragem ou mesmo resolvesse assumir seus sentimentos.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior de Misaki, o escritor regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido baixo vindo de seu amado. Com um caminho de beijos, deixou que seus lábios roçassem no lóbulo da orelha apenas para mais uma vez sentir o prazer de vê-lo gemer.

\- Misaki... – A voz bem baixa. O olhar arguto captando cada movimento do jovem. – Me toque. – Pediu, ao mordiscar a orelha e em seguida o pescoço apenas para provocá-lo mais.

Cravando as unhas nos ombros de Usami, Misaki jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás quase afundando totalmente na banheira.

\- Usagi-san... – Arfou entre os muitos gemidos.

\- Diga meu nome, Misaki. – Pediu. Queria ouvi-lo gemendo seu nome, não apenas o apelido que era constantemente chamado por ele.

\- Hmm... – Gemeu em deleite. O escritor havia deslizado uma das mãos por seu peito e agora estava no limiar, quase tocando em sua ereção.

\- Misaki... – A voz modulada, mas levemente rouca, deixava transparecer a expectativa, o desejo de que o outro fizesse o que lhe era pedido. Aproximando mais um pouco os corpos, por fim, fechou sua mão no membro teso do universitário em seus braços.

Arregalando os olhos, Misaki deixou que um gemido mais alto escapasse de seus lábios entreabertos. Assim que a mão hábil começou a lhe dar prazer, ele lançou o corpo de encontro ao do amado almejando um maior contato. 

\- Akihiko... – Gemendo o nome do amante, Misaki gingou um pouco os quadris. Não soube dizer quando foi invadido por um dígito, muito menos quando uma de suas mãos deslizou pelas costas do mais alto.

Usami deixou que um sorriso satisfeito, quase bobo, iluminasse seu rosto, e tornando a aproximá-lo do de Misaki, mordiscou o lábio inferior dele. O gemido baixo e a boca sendo levemente aberta foram como um convite para que ele iniciasse um beijo exigente e sedutor. Deslizando mais um dedo para junto do outro, o escritor procurou acertar um ponto que sabia iria dar mais prazer ao jovem em seus braços. Deleitou-se ao sentir o aperto das mãos em suas costas e notar a fisionomia do rosto amado se alterar levemente. Os lábios abertos buscando por ar, as bochechas mais rubras e os olhos semicerrados. Movimentos involuntários do corpo menor chamaram-lhe a atenção assim que ele começou com os toques mais ousados.

\- Shhh... Misaki, eu preciso prepará-lo ou poderei lhe machucar. – Murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido do outro e, aproveitando-se da situação, mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo fazendo todo o contorno do mesmo em seguida.

Ao sentir o corpo dele começar a ter leves espasmos, deslizou os dedos para fora da cavidade apertada e macia, sorrindo ao escutar o muxoxo que escapou pelos lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos trocados. Abrindo a própria braguilha, baixou com rapidez as calças e a boxer usada. Unindo mais os corpos, posicionou-se, ajeitando com calma. Segurando firmemente na cintura de Misaki, penetrou-o lentamente. 

Trincando os dentes, Misaki recebeu Usami tentando não gemer alto, mas na primeira investida sua voz levemente rouca pode ser ouvida em um gemido alto e sensual.  


_\- Não se mexa!_ – Pediu o universitário. Os olhos fechados impedindo que o escritor pudesse lhe ver as íris esmeraldinas.

Puxando-o de encontro a si, Usami o fez sentar-se em seu colo, com isso aprofundando mais a penetração. O gemido abafado do jovem invadindo-lhe os ouvidos parecia uma música lenta e sensual. Os braços ao redor de si o abraçando mais forte. Novo movimento acompanhado da voz rouca e máscula.  


_\- Misaki... apaixone-se por mim._ – O pedido fervoroso, como se fosse uma prece. _– Me ame dez vezes, vinte vezes mais do que agora._ – Olhos nos olhos, a voz baixa e ficando mais rouca a cada momento. As íris opacas de ambos pelo desejo contido. _– Até que você seja incapaz de me deixar._ – Novo movimento e mais gemidos agora não tão contidos como antes. _– Já está ótimo se você fizer só isso. Não importa o que os outros digam ou tentem fazer, eu definitivamente vou te proteger._ – Fez uma pausa e, baixando um pouco o corpo, tomou os lábios de Misaki em um beijo avassalador.   


_\- Usagi-san..._ – Misaki murmurou assim que teve seus lábios libertos. Estava entregue e a paixão que o consumia como labaredas incandescentes. 

Com movimentos cadenciados, e segurando o jovem pela cintura, Akihiko buscava dar maior prazer a ambos. Mordiscando o queixo dele, baixou um pouco mais o corpo e murmurou.

\- Prenda suas pernas ao redor de meu corpo. – Ordenou, e assim que foi atendido, ficou de pé como se carregasse um de seus ursos de pelúcia nos braços, alçando-o para fora da banheira ao ar livre.

\- Usagi-san, onde pensa que vai? – Perguntou Misaki parecendo um tanto alarmado.

\- Não pense muito, Misaki... apenas sinta o momento. – E ao falar assim, gingou lentamente os quadris movendo-os um tanto mais, apenas para fazer jus ao que dizia.

Segurando-se no amante, o universitário fechou os olhos, e pela primeira vez deixou-se levar pelo momento. Deixou que o homem experiente o guiasse pelos caminhos do amor sem abrir a boca para protestar, ou mesmo negar o que sentia. O prazer inebriando seu ser. Os gemidos misturando-se com os de Usami. Abrindo um pouco os olhos, notou estar no quarto. Tentou não parecer alarmado, não haveria motivos para tanto e ele tinha de concordar, Usami, o seu Usagi-san, o levava às raias da loucura. 

Roupas foram sendo retiradas com rapidez. Os respingos de água no chão e os corpos molhados não pareciam incomodá-los. O amor que os unia, o momento tão desejado, pelo menos pelo escritor, acabava por contagiar Misaki, que correspondia com ardor e urgência a cada avanço de Usagi-san.

Mãos deslizando e apalpando, buscando por pontos erógenos e que dessem mais prazer. Gemidos abafados por inúmeros e caudalosos beijos. 

Deslizando uma das mãos por entre os corpos que se acomodavam sobre o futon, Usami fechou-a sobre a ereção de seu amante, e com movimentos rápidos estimulou-o para lhe dar mais prazer. Cada novo gemido, arfada, ou mesmo quando os lábios do mais jovem se abriam em busca de ar, faziam com que o escritor quisesse mais. Apenas vê-lo, sentir a carne quente apertar-se ao redor de seu sexo, o deixava mais e mais extasiado. 

\- Misaki... Misaki... chibi-tan! – Gemendo o nome dele várias e várias vezes, chamando-o da forma mais carinhosa, Usami deleitou-se ao, sem precisar, também ouvir seu nome. O desespero, a voz rouca do outro o fazendo querer mais. Querer que ele atingisse o clímax que não demoraria por acontecer. Parando um pouco de se mover, e apertando o sexo dele, o escritor esperou até que o amado abrisse seus lindos olhos.

\- Usami, por favor! – Misaki implorou. Seu corpo começando a estremecer dava indícios de que em breve ele atingiria seu ápice. 

\- O que você quer, chibi-tan? – Perguntou deixando os lábios roçarem nos lábios rubros pelos muitos beijos que haviam trocado.

\- Usagi-san... eu preciso... – Arfando, Misaki não conseguia colocar em palavras o que tanto desejava. – Por favor, não pare! – Por fim conseguiu dizer. Os dentes travados, a voz parecendo um leve rosnado.

\- Hmm... seu desejo é uma ordem, Misaki! – Usami deixou seu hálito quente roçar o pescoço do amante antes de morder o local desejado, deixando ali uma marca avermelhada.

Voltando a se mover e a movimentar a mão que continuava prendendo o sexo do mais novo, deleitou-se com os gemidos que o outro deixava escapar pelos lábios abertos à procura de mais oxigênio. Ao sentir o corpo abaixo de si estremecer e a cavidade quentinha se fechar mais apertando seu sexo, Usami soube que seu amado havia alcançado seu clímax. 

Misaki gemeu alto ao se derramar entre os corpos e a mão do escritor. Com a respiração errática, pôde acompanhar o momento em que Usami também se esvaiu dentro de si. Beijando-o nos lábios, abraçou-o com os braços e pernas desejando que o contato não fosse tão cedo quebrado.

\- Me ame dez vezes mais, chibi-tan! – Usami murmurou, arfante, bem próximo ao ouvido do universitário.

Sem conseguir responder, Misaki apenas gemeu baixinho e mordiscou a junção do pescoço com o ombro de Usagi-san. Em seu peito, seu coração batendo descompassado brigava com a vontade que ele tinha de continuar escondendo o que lhe ia na alma, no mais fundo de seu âmago. Bastava ele ter a coragem de assumir seus sentimentos.

Deixando-se levar pelas sensações e emoções daquele momento, os olhos foram ficando pesados e antes de cair em sono derradeiro, um murmúrio, apenas um pequeno balbuciar que deixou o famoso escritor com o coração aos pulos.

\- Eu te amo, Usagi-san! 

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no divã:
> 
> *Coelha aquariana sentadinha a frente do note. O arquivo aberto na nova fic terminada, esquecido, pois esta presta atenção ao ‘Encantador de Cães’ que está passando no canal Animal Planet. Distraída, não percebe que não mais está sozinha*
> 
> Kardia: O que? Você terminou outra fic que não é de meu amado Gelo e eu?
> 
> *dando um pulo na cadeira e quase engasgando com o suco de laranja que estava tomando. Tossindo muito, mas olhando raivosamente para o escorpiano que a observava de braços cruzados*
> 
> Kardia, quantas vezes eu tenho de lhe dizer? *o coração aos pulos, pois não esperava mesmo.*
> 
> Kardia: Nem vem, loirinha. Eu já estou tendo de engolir seu amor por aquele casal de heróis... como é mesmo o nome? *a voz levemente em um falsete irônico e ao mesmo tempo debochado* Kitty Cat e Roedor?
> 
> *bufando* Deixa de ser despeitado, Kardia! É Tiger & Bunny, seu sem graça!
> 
> Kardia: Que seja... *novo pouco caso* ainda não somos Dégel e eu. Não se esqueça que tem de fazer o presente de amigo secreto.
> 
> Ai, céus! Vai virar minha consciência, Kardia? Passa fora, seu malandro. Me deixa em paz, ou você já esqueceu do meu kit fic?
> 
> Kardia: *suspirando e revirando os olhos* Não adianta querer falar com você, não é? Sua apelona! *começando a sair de perto da coelha loira* Gelo, se prepare, pois estou fervendo!
> 
> *risos* Kardia, Kardia! Tsc-tsc-tsc... *voltando a atenção e percebendo que novamente mais pessoas se encontram. Limpando as lentes do óculos, sorri de lado.* Olá, pessoas! Desculpem por mais uma vez terem de presenciar com nova discussão boba com o senhor escorpiano belicoso. Bem, se aqui chegaram gostaria de saber o que acharam desse meu arremedo de fic. Agradeço aos que deixaram comentários e até meu próximo surto.
> 
> beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
